In Sickness And Health
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: Matt get's sick, and what it turns out to be is for the worst. Contains BL and Language.


**So, I know a crap load of people have probably done something like this, and it's kinda expected. **

**But I wanted to take a shot at it :D**

**So here it is :D (lol what am I talking about _)**

**Warnings: Language and BL.**

* * *

Matt coughed and looked over at Mello.

"You're sure you don't want any chocolate?" Matt asked.

"No, Matt. I'll just puke it back up." Mello said and snuggled more under his blankets. "It's so freaking cold."

"Go to bed." Matt suggested.

"I'm not tired. I'm just cold." Mello said. Matt sighed. He got up and sat next to Mello on the couch.

"Body heat." Matt muttered.

"Or, you just wanna cuddle with me." Mello said and laughed. Matt shrugged. "Thanks anyway, Mattie."

"No prob, Mells." Matt said and grabbed his Xbox controller.

Fifteen minutes later Mello was still wide awake, but he hadn't said anything.

"Ice cream might help." Matt piped up. Mello laughed.

"Don't worry about me. Just keep playing. If I want something I'll get it." Mello said. Matt sighed.

"But you're sick." Matt said.

"So? I can take care of myself." Mello said.

"You can, but I want to." Matt said.

"I'm fine, Matt." Mello muttered.

"If you're sure." Matt said. Mello yawned and rested his head on Matt's shoulder.

"Positive." He said. Matt smiled and continued playing his game.

A little bit later, Matt suddenly bent over and started coughing.

"You okay?" Mello asked.

"I guess if you consider coughing up blood okay." Matt said. Mello looked up.

"You might've got what I got. But we should take you to the hospital just in case." Mello said.

"No, you need to rest. I'll take myself to the hospital." Matt said.

"You sure?"

"Postive, Mell." Matt said and got up.

"Okay, call me when you're done." Mello said.

"Okay wife." Matt said sarcastically and walked out the door. Mello laughed.

Matt knew when he parked in the parking lot that coughing up blood wasn't normal. In fact, he was pretty sure he had mono or something, but he wasn't gonna tell Mello that.

He waited in the waiting room for what seemed like hours.

"Matt?" The doctor came out and asked. Matt stood up.

After some check up things, the doctor came up with his verdict.

"I'm going to send you to the lab for some x-rays." The doctor said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"I want to take a closer look at your lungs." He said and handed Matt a slip. "Give this to the lobbyist in the lab. She will tell you what to do." Matt nodded.

"Thanks." Matt said. The doctor nodded and Matt walked out to the lab.

After he got his x-rays done, he was told to meet the doctor in a hallway outside of the room. He walked up to the doctor and someone else who both were looking at his x-rays.

"Hello Matt." The other person said.

"Hey." Matt replied.

"Matt, I'd like to show you something." His doctor said. Matt walked up.

"There appears to be a large mass in your left lung. We believe it's a tumor." He said slowly. Matt breathed in. "We don't know if it's cancerous yet, we'll have to do a biopsy. This is Oncologist Dr. Jarsen." The doctor shook Matt's hand.

"We'll have to schedule you for a biopsy. I'd recommend you quit smoking, just because, well you know." His doctor said. Matt nodded.

_Oh my God._ Matt thought. _I can't have cancer._

They set Matt up for an appointment, talked to him for a bit, and sent him on his way.

"Shit." Matt said, sitting in his car. He wasn't expecting cancer, let alone a tumor. He picked up his phone to call Mello. "Damn voicemail." He said and dropped the phone. Matt drove home as fast as he could.

"Hey Matt, what's the verdict?" Mello asked as Matt walked in. Matt looked around.

"Why didn't you pick up when I called?" Matt asked.

"Oh." Mello said and picked up his phone. "I was asleep, but you didn't answer my question." Matt was silent. He went over to sit by Mello on the couch.

"Watcha watching?" Matt asked.

"Scrubs. Seriously, though…"

"You must be feeling better." Matt interrupted.

"Yeah, a lot." Matt said and took a bite of chocolate. "Seriously, what's up?" Matt sighed.

"Well, I walked in, told him what's up, had to take some x-rays, and I guess I have a tumor in my lung." Matt said casually. Mello froze.

"Well what the hell does that mean?" Mello asked.

"They said they found it early enough so they don't think it'll be cancerous. I have to go in Friday to see if it is." Matt explained.

"Two days." Mello said.

"Yeah. I guess I gotta quit smoking, though." Matt said.

"Uh, hell yeah you do." Mello said. Matt laughed.

"Well, as long as it's not cancerous." Mello said and smiled to himself.

_**-That Saturday at the apartment-**_

"Well," Matt said and swallowed. Mello sat next to him on the couch, shaking nervously. "They got all the tumor out." Mello took a breathe.

"Got a nice scar." Matt said and laughed. Mello didn't. "But," Matt looked down. "There's still traces of cancer in my lungs." Mello stared blankly at him.

"Mello," Matt muttered. "I have lung cancer."

* * *

**Yaay first chapter done.**

**Yeah I'm pretty sure everyone does something where Matt has lung cancer :/**

**But oh well, I wanted to try it.**

**And by the way, sorry if something screwed up. I had to do a lot of editing because fanfic is screwed up tonight for some reason. Hope it turns out :/**

**Mello's reaction next chapter! :D**

**Please R&R! **


End file.
